Pathetic
by kiwipandakun
Summary: He heard her shouting from a distance, "… admit it and you might have dessert tonight!" Kami, the pathetic things the woman made him do. DRABBLE.


Vegeta jabbed the chopsticks on his tenth rice bowl, hitting the ceramic every time. He slurped several strips of bacon before he chugged the green tea in loud gulps. After his last bite, he slouched on the chair and burped as soft as a rampaging hippo.

No reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. No. It's just that he _sort of_ expected Bulma, who was sitting across his spot, to harangue him about silly Earth eating customs. But the woman kept her eyes on the tattered journal, turning the pages after every bite or so. Only once did she squint at his direction throughout lunch. And that was when he sat himself.

_Kami, she's waiting for it._

"Woman… woman… WOMAN!" Vegeta slammed his fist on the table, making the dishes jump.

"Hn?" said Bulma without looking.

"Where are my bots? You're still making those goddamn pathetic trash that were weaker than that pea-brained weakling ex- of yours. Have you finally lost your touch woman?"

Bulma frowned at the mention of Yamcha and lifted the journal to her face, blocking their views of each other.

"Woman, my training had been delayed far too long. I need you to work on it. Now. Do you want me to drag your ass back to the lab?"

"…"

"Or should we find use for that ass for other things?"

"…"

_Okay, it's not his fault she's too darn sensitive and won't even glance his way. He didn't say anything wrong._

Though, this should rile her up by now. She should've been hurling curses – or herself – to him. What if she really meant what she said the other day?

* * *

It happened before lunch in her lab. He threw the severed arm of one of her fighting robots at the work desk and demanded that she revert the bots to their previous version. As usual, the woman got angry and complained about not giving her enough time, him not being careful with her creations, his boorish attitude, and even his smell after training session. Rubbish. He was the Prince of Saiyan. He reiterated that his conduct was nothing short of royalty.

"You're a royal pain in the ass!" she shot back.

"Hmph. You loved it," he remembered saying as he crossed his arms. "In fact, you were asking for more."

Bulma's face turned rounder and redder like tomato and Vegeta swore he saw steam rushing out of her ears and nostrils. "YOU FUCKING KISS-AND-TELLING JERK! I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"Quit your harping, it's just us," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And it's that goddamn ki gun's fault. The deplorable upgrade only made them sluggish. I know they need a bigger engine to produce a pitiful ki blast but they barely move now. Woman, just forget it. Accept the fact that your bots' attack would always be inferior to a Saiyan's raw power. Go get me the older ones."

The woman growled at him and he readied his ears for another wave of screeching but it didn't come. Her eyes were staring but not looking and her expression was suddenly blank. After a few minutes, she walked away and locked herself in the lab the whole day.

* * *

And so here she was, still not talking. Forcing him to do the impossible. Because who knew where he'd train if the woman stopped making him robots. No, it wasn't the cold shoulder. He wouldn't be bothered by something silly. This was one of those great obstacles to his ascension to Super Saiyan.

He swallowed hard and coughed, "Hmm–"

"Vegeta–"

"I'm sorry."

Bulma blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

"Woman, I am NOT going to repeat myself!" Vegeta stood up and head out the kitchen before Bulma got hold of his arm.

"Wait! Here... your new training bots!" She shuffled three capsules out of her pocket and gave it to him. "You were right. Their attacks would never be on par so, instead of trying to outmatch the ki blast, I added an extra layer to the bots' surface to deflect concentrated energy back to its source. The beta run was a success but I wanted to go over my notes and double-check my calculations for the polymer structure just to make sure it'll hold up when you're the one attacking."

Vegeta smirked at her. "Not bad, woman. I was expecting worse."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Bulma returned his smirk, "Although I would've finished earlier if you weren't pestering me throughout lunch. And was that a 'sorry' I heard a while ago?"

"Of course not! A Prince never lowers himself to anyone."

Bulma replied but Vegeta paid her no mind and bolted outside of the house, to the Gravity Chamber before the woman saw him blushing.

He heard her shouting from a distance, "… admit it and you might have dessert tonight!"

_Kami, the pathetic things the woman made him do…_


End file.
